Nefertiri's Birthday
by Soulmatelover4life
Summary: What happens when you wake up on your twelfth birthday in ancient Egypt and are the princess? Not only that but the king your father tells you that you have before the end of the month to wed! What would you do?
1. Chapter 1

"Authors note hi this is my first story I hope y'all like it please read and review

Chapter 1

"Hello my name is Nefertiri I'm the princess of Egypt( Ancient Egypt )my father is King

Seti 1. I'm 12 years old, well I am today. Today is my twelfth birthday. " " Your

highness" a voice asks I reply with " yes " the voice says " oh there you are your

highness happy birthday again, your father, his Majesty would like to see you in the

throne room." She bows and waits for me to answer. "Thank you Mia (Mia is my

servant) I shall come down now." I say grinning I'm so happy! " I walk into the throne

room where the guards are all watching. " Leave the room I wish to wish my daughter

a happy birthday" the servants and guards all clear the room. " come here my child"

my father says. " Happy Birthday my child you are turning into a beautiful young lady"

"Thank you Daddy" I say and walk up and hug him. "There is some... issues we must

discuss" my father says seriously. "Yes father" I say formally knowing that tone of

voice meant something urgent. "There are certain... rules we must follow with us

being royalty my daughter. There is a rule declaring that you my child must wed

before the end of the first month of your twelfth birthday and take over the throne as

Queen of Egypt" My father says with sadness and sorrow in his voice I stand there in

shock unable to speak or even think clearly!/div


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nefertiri's POV

After I stood there in shock I said "whatever you wish father"." I don't want this my child you are my only child you are my little girl I do not think you are ready for for this!" He says anger radiating from him. Then all of a sudden a tear falls from his eye"Daddy do not cry I will be alright, I will make you proud and not let you or Egypt down"!i say. "Who are you considering Daddy if you don't mind me asking?" I say. "I'm not sure yet but most likely someone of royal blood" Daddy replied. Our high priest/doctor came in "hello your majesty's" he says. "Hello Imhotep" I say. He hears the sadness in my voice and asks" what's wrong are you ok" he asks running up to me. "I'm fine Imhotep" I say (Imhotep is my best friend) "then why do you look so pale" he asks"because I have one month to wed, and then take over as Queen of Egypt" "WHAT!"he screams! He turns and walks to my father "who are is she going to marry?" He asks my father! " I haven't decided yet" my father replied. "What about me?, I would make a decent husband and I'm a great leader and love Nefertiri, I'm the best option you have to close from" he demands to my father. "What do you think my child?" My father ask me. " I think..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nefertiri's POV

"I think that's a great idea!" I say but then quickly add "only if you think so father?""Yes I think that's a wonderful idea I know that I can trust you Imhotep, I'd trust you with my life and my daughter's you two shall be married on the next eclipse!" Father says happily. "But father the next eclipse is tomorrow night!?" I say. "Right you are my dear child, better to get it over with we need an heir as soon as possible!" Me and Imhotep gulp and I start to feel faint but then Imhotep says to my father " but she isn't old enough to produce a heir even if she was her body is not fully developed to carry a child, I'm afraid giving birth would kill her!" My father looks sad and says " that is true my future son but the rule is we need a hair by her 16th birthday! Will you and her be able to then?" My father asks Imhotep. "Yes by then her body will be prepared" "To make marriage official in the eyes of our gods you know you must have their blessings which you do. My daughter, Imhotep is a goddess." You must consummate your marriage the same night" "what?" I ask what are they talking about I wonder. Imhotep blushes and so does my father. My father turns to Imhotep and says" Imhotep as our doctor and as my daughters fiancé I think you should explain it to her!" Imhotep looks at me and says " yes your high- but stops mid sentence and instead says yes father."


	4. Chapter 4

Imhotep's POV

Wow I think a lot has just happened. I'm engaged to the princess. I'm going to be king tomorrow night. I had to say what I did. I couldn't let Nefertiri marry another. She is my best friend and I have always loved her maybe with this marriage she can eventually come to love me as well

Nefertiri's POV

So I'm engaged to Imhotep. Wow! I think. I'm glad it's him I couldn't see myself married to another man. I love Imhotep I would die for him. I only pray that he loves me too or will at least learn to. Once my father is done speaking he tells me and Imhotep " you two should talk together and discuss your wedding night. Goodnight my child". "So..." I say "so..." he says


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note this is my first story please read and please review it would mean a lot to me if you would review. Also if you want another great story check out kait950 stories

Imhotep's POV

"so…um…" I'm unsure of what to say but i still try to continue

"we will be married tomorrow night" i say. "yes we will, thank you so much for marrying me i know i'm probably the last person you want to marry,I'm just a young i will try to be the best wife i can be. she says. thats what she thinks before i had a chance to finish that thought she cuts me off and continues.

"Besides i know i'm not pretty there's tons of beautiful girls you could have married! why would you agree to marry ugly old me? she says. "STOP!" i say.i walk up to her and kiss her gently on the freezes up at first but then melts in to my kiss."You are the most beautiful woman in the entire world i love you so much, i know I'm unworthy of your love my Princess but i will try with every thing i am to be the best husband ever and a wonderful king and eventually a father."i love you too so much Imhotep i always have I'm so happy you feel the same" . she says


	6. Chapter 6

Nefertiti's POV

Things are all happening so fast but it's amazing…its incredible, I've never felt more alive.i need to get to sleep and prepare for my wedding tomorrow. Wow my wedding is tomorrow, I'm getting married tomorrow,I'm going to be QUEEN tomorrow. I'm glad i have Imhotep to go through this with me.

Imhoteps POV

my thoughts are similar to nefertiris. I need to go pray to the gods before i sleep but first i need to walk my fiancé to her room."ready for bed my love? i ask her " I sure am"she says

Nefertiti's POV

OMG! i think. This is my last night in my bedroom. I feel faint. I know that when you get married you move into the same room and share a bed but I've never done that before what if I'm not a good if i snore, or what if i drool.

Imhoteps POV

"are you alright my love? i ask she is looking sick and faint."my love… i continue on but she is just staring off in space."are you alright?' ask again I'm starting to get worried."huh" i hear an unlady like reply. When i ask agin she tells me her fears of her snoring and her drooling and being a bad wife i start laughing a very loud laugh and I'm laughing so hard I'm almost crying this si what she fears i think but then i look to her and see fear and shame in her eyes for being uneducated in married life i stop laughing and say"….."


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note please review and read and please check out kait950 thanks again

Imhotep's POV

"you will make a wonderful wife you don't snore i would have heard and you don't drool even if you did i would care." i say."But how do you know that ill be a good wife?" she asks "Because i love you too much and you love me too much too be a bad wife, I've known you all your life i know everything about you that's how i know that's why i love you.

"so come on Princess let me walk you to your room it will be the last time you sleep in there" i say lightly smirking . Making her blush.

Nefertiri's POV

Still blushing i say "Good Night, see you tomorrow night at our wedding."

"good night"he says then kisses my head "until tomorrow"he says.


	8. Chapter 8

Nefertiri's POV

i wake up and think what a beautiful morning and then i remember today is my wedding day! i jump up and call my comes and i ask her "what am i going to wear?" i say frantically she says" Don't worry you highness his majesty the king has picked you dress out"

oh think god i think. so i start getting ready and get the dress on its beautiful!

Imhotep's POV

it is a beautiful day the perfect day for a wedding i think as I'm getting dressed in my formal attire that my father in law picked out with me.

Night Time

Imhotep's POV

I'm all ready standing and waiting on the king-my father in law to bring me my bride then to get married to the love of my life.

"ladies and gentlemen for what we've all been waiting for his majesty and her majesty"

WOW i think as i look at her she is a goddess what did i ever do to deserve her i think she is an angel! she is walking towards me and i forget to breathe for a moment there."do you Imhotep take Nefertiri to be you wife for all of eternity?" " I do" i say "And do you Nefertiri take this man to be your husband for all of eternity?" "i do" she says "then by the powers invested in me i now pronounce you husband and wife, kind and queen. you may now kiss your bide" he says to me i pull back her veil and look into her face it's full of look of love and trust an happiness.i lean in and kiss her with all the passion I've been feeling so hard she sneaked and i chuckled."come on my love" i say "what are we doing?" she asks


	9. Chapter 9

Imhotep's POV

After the wedding is over Nefertiri and I walk to our new room but I surprise her when I pick her up and lay her down gently on the bed "So my blushing bride just what am I to do with you, it is after all our wedding night?" I ask her playing around knowing she is completely uneducated about how to procreate."I don't know, what do we do?" She asks

Warning talks about procreation if you don't like it then please don't read it

Since she is unaware I'm going to explain it to her. "You see Nefertiri when people get married they show there love to one another in hopes of producing a child through a process called sex." I say to her hoping that it explains it a little more then what she knew. " so are we going to do it?" She asks. " Of course one day we will but it will when you're older." I tell her

Be Private

Authors Note: I don't write lemons

Please read my friend kait950 stories

And please please please review it helps a lot


	10. Chapter 10

Nefertiri's POV

"Good night my love" I say to him

"goodnight love"he says to me.

We wake up in the morning in chaos everything is crazy.

"What's going on Imhotep?" I ask waking up getting him to wake up " what is is wrong my love?" He asks them hears it and jumps up

Imhotep's POV

No no this can't be happening " come on Nefertiri get up and dressed we need to get you to safety" I say " we are in war as you know they pick now to attack us"I take her to an underground chamber and tell her " do not come out of here unless me or someone else you completely trust comes and gets you. "What No!" She screams and then starts crying "if this is war then stay with me I don't/can't lose you I love you so much!" " my heart breaks at the sight of her tears " I love you so much more than life itself I'm doing this to keep you safe". I run up to her and pick her up and kiss her with the most passion ever pouring all my love into it. "Come back to me" she says "Always" I say

2 hours later

Nefertiri's POV

I hear my father say open the door. I run out. " where is Imhotep?"I say. The look my father gave me told me though " I drop to my knees "NOOOO!" I

scream "please daddy, please gods. Anyone but him PLEASE IM BEGGING you NOOOOO! I scream " I'm sorry my child he was killed someone moved towards this room they were trying to kill you Imhotep died the most noble death protecting his queen and his wife." "NOOOOO!" I continue to

scream what is life without my love there is no point in living I walk up to a guard take the sword and stab it through my heart... my last thoughts and words were Death is only the beginning

To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

Nefertiri's POV

Previously 

"Death is only the beginning "

Now

"Ahhhh!" I scream waking up what a horrible nightmare

Imhotep jumps up and grabs his sword

"Once he see's no danger and see's only me crying he comes up to me and raps his arms around me and starts rocking back in forth saying" it's ok, it was just a dream" "what did you dream about?" He asks "that you died" I reply

Imhotep's POV

"I will never leave you not even in death I love you way to much, plus we still have things to do, we have to have children and rule Egypt. Trust me love I will Never leave you!" I say to her then I kiss her head then her cheek then finally her lips slowly until we were both breathless and needed air. "Stay with me" she says "Always" I replied then kiss her gently on the lips and watch as she goes into a dreamless deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Nefertiri's POV

2 Years later

"Good morning love" i say to my husband. "morning love" he says with a gruff voice you can clearly hear that he is half a sleep."come on wake up." I say this then i hug him and kiss his cheek."father wants to see us" i say "I'm up" he says." no your not" i say back

Imhotep's POV

"I'm up" i repeat as I start to stand up but then i feel my wife's eyes on me."look all you like love we are married plus i don't mind" i say smirking and grinning at the same is now blushing the color of a tomato.

As we walk out of the door she is still red. I start silently laughing. But then i see she is truly embarrassed. i stop laughing. "Its perfectly normal" i say. "Its natural.I do the same to you i feel the same things that you feel for me." i state.

"What does it mean, why do i feel these things for you?" she asks.I start to answer but then she continues " i feel these urges towards you like i want to do more than kiss you.I choose then to interrupt her" these are natural feelings you have once your married it is the gods way of making you a woman and a mother in the future."

"we will continue with this conversation when we get back". i tell her then kiss her and we leave and head to the throne room where her father is waiting on us.

"my child" i hear then he comes up and hugs Nefertiri."there is something we must discuss and something i must demand from both of you." he says " what is it your majesty?" i ask.

"Nefertiri has gotten older and is now a woman it is now time for you two to produce an heir." he states " what do you think?" he asks "um….."


	13. Chapter 13

Imhotep's POV

"what?" i think oh my Gods I'm going to be a dad. But then i run up to her and pick her up and spin her around the slowly sit her o n the ground." I'm so happy. Thank you for giving me a family" I say to her as i get down om my knees to kiss her stomach, but as i was doing this her father entered the room and says "ahh so I'm assuming you two are finally done with producing Egypt an heir?" he asks.

"yes father" Nefertiri says. But then he turns to me and says " I need to talk to you about something Very Urgent." "yes sir, Nefertiri how about you go to the garden and i will meet you there afterwards." "ok" she says then walks out of the room.

"What is it that you wished to speak about?" i ask. "We are at war! I thought that this could be avoided but unfortunately it can't. We need to pack up our men and Leave Immediately" he says. But then he continues " I will leave you to pack up and to say you goodbyes for now" he says. "And do it quickly we need to leave in the next thirty minutes."

Shocked and sad i walk to the Gardens and find my wife."Nefertiri are country is at war and i must go and fight it." i tell her "NO!" she screams "what if you don't come back?" she says now crying "I will always return for you, but if i don't then you will have our son to remember me bye" i say then i continue "i must leave now my love, I love you so much" i say then i walk up to her and kiss her with more passion then ever."i love you so much" she says "and i you" i reply."goodbye" i say "goodbye my love." she says crying as i walk out of the room.

9 Months Later

"Father, Where is imhotep" i say excited and running around with my 2 month old son. He is excited to meet his dad i say looking at my son.

But then a familiar look crosses my fathers face "I'm so very sorry my daughter Imhotep was killed…"


	14. Chapter 14

Nefertiri's POV

Before my father told me he took Ramses (my son) and then told me the horrible news i fell to my knees.

Wake up wake up its just a dream none of this is real. its just like last time I'm going to wake up and it will all just be a dream.

But this time it wasn't a dream, yet the events of this are the same as my dream.

So time repeated itself i walk up to my son and kissed his head " i love you my son, i love you daddy. The i walk up to the guard and grab the sword and i say "Death is only the beginning"before jabbing the sword through my heart.


	15. Chapter 15

Nefertiri's POV

Ahhhh! I scream then I wake up " I keep having this continuous dream" I mumble to myself. I turn around seeing Imhotep still asleep but then suddenly shot out of bed when I screamed."Are you ok What's wrong?" He asks "I'm fine just that dream again" I say. It had all been a dream I'm not pregnant there wasn't a war Imhotep didn't die thank the gods. Imhotep looks at me and sighs we need to figure out why you keep having this dream!" He says "you scare the underworld out of me every time you have it!" He says.

I laugh then look at him and he looks at me then I kiss him slowly. "I'm so happy your alright that dream feels so real, this time it was different I was pregnant and we had a son" I say "we may have a little one on the way" he says with his hand on my stomach. "Actually I think I am my cycle hasn't came in 2 months" I say he looks happy and excited but a little scared. "We have to wait and see then!" He says happily. "Ok" I reply.

1 Month Later

" I'm pregnant!" I say to Imhotep. He runs up to me and hugs me and then kisses my stomach. I turn looking at the door expecting my dad to come in like he did in my dream but he doesn't I'm so happy.

"How about Ramses for a name if it's a boy and Osiris if it's a girl ?" I say. "It's perfect" he says with a look of pure love and adoration on his face.

6 Months Later

I gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Ramses


	16. Chapter 16

Nefertiris POV

Thank The Gods It was Just A Dream."Hello, my love" Imhotep says as he runs to me and picks me up and spins me."Where is our son? I wish to see him!" he says excitedly and nervously. "He is here my love, I named him Ramses. What do you think?" i ask showing him Ramses.

"He's Perfect" Imhotep says with a look of awe on his face."I know" i respond. "Can I hold him?" He asks."Of course you can he's OUR son!" Imhotep slowly holds him. "Hi,I'm you dad." he says still looking in awe.

"I had that dream dream again it was last night this one was so much worse it felt so real" i say almost crying again at the thought of it.

"Do Not worry my love, I am here now and will never Ever leave your side again!" he says."When your around i don't have the dreams as much." i say. "The reason you have them is because you fear that i will never return, I have them to about you. No more worries we are together again For All Of Eternity." he says "Death Will Only Be The Beginning" i say to him and to myself. "Forever my Love."

They live Happily Ever After!

THE END!


	17. Chapter 17

Authors Note: I was finished with this story but since y'all seem to like it (leave a review if you do or don't). I have decided to continue on with it. I really hope y'all enjoy!

Chapter 17

Imhotep's POV

"My love, when did you have Ramses?" I ask my wife. "2 months ago" she says. "He truly is perfect!" I say still in awe. "Hello my son, welcome home" says my father in-law. "Hello father, and yes it is amazing to be home again after all that time it felt like an eternity without my family. " I say.

"Where does he sleep?" I ask. She turns and looks down at Ramses then back up at me. "He has been sleeping with me in our room but since you've returned it is time for him to go to his own room. I let him sleep in our room because I realized that as long as someone I love is around I don't have those horrible dreams as much."

Just then a servant comes in and takes him to go for his bath. "Well I'll let you get reacquainted with your home." Says my father in-law with a knowing look.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" I ask as I turn to my beautiful wife. "I ...


	18. Chapter 18

Authors Note: please leave a review to let me know what you think and as always please enjoy!

Chapter 18

Nefertiri's POV

"I would love to have dinner with you!" I say excitedly. I look at Imhotep and he looks nervous and like he's going to be sick. "Are you alright my love? You look a little pale." I say. "Uh yeah I'm fine" he says I'm still not convinced.

We get to the dining room and he turns to me and says " I love you so much you know this but I'm afraid I've made a horrible mistake the worst thing I've ever done." He says

Now I'm Starting to get very worried. "What has happened?" I ask. "When I was out fighting in the war for all those months I got lonely and I ...

"Hello my sexy man" a voice says as she walks in the room smirking and acting arrogant "do you wish to finish what we started the other night?" She says as she walks up to Imhotep and starts kissing his neck. "What are you doing!?" I yell.

"Why I'm just showing love to my man. He doesn't want you anymore you can't please him like I can." The girl says. I turn to Imhotep with tears in my eyes. "Is this true?" I half yell half whisper at him." Tell me you didn't break our wedding vows TELL ME!" I look to him half pleading him to tell me that it isn't true.

"It's true" he says brokenly, he pushes the girl away from him. "I didn't mean it." He says. I turn and run out of the room he starts chasing after me. I grab a sword this time for real I wish this was a dream but this time I know it isn't. I grab it and put it directly above my heart. Imhotep is there looking at me. "Please No! DO NOT DO THIS! I love you so much. "Take care of our son." I say as we're now both crying. "I loved you so much. More than life itself and this is how you repay me!" I scream at him. " I truly hope death is the beginning!" I say them jam the sword threw my heart."NOOOOOOO!" I hear as I take my final breaths Imhotep runs to me and drops to his knees. "Please don't leave me." He repeats crying. "Goodbye my love." I whisper with blood running out of my mouth.


End file.
